Broken Wings
by temari80
Summary: A Valentine's Day Story Two people who thought they couldn't go forward find comfort in each other
1. Valentine's Day

Each dress hit the bed with a silent thud. She had been at this for hours and with the clock ticking down she had to make a decision.

Too short, too long, too low cut, to high cut. The color has faded, the color isn't right. This one made her look fat while that one made her look to skinny. She was giving up hope on finding a perfect dress.

Just then, like the heavens wanted to bestow her a gift, she pulled out the perfect dress. Putting it close to her she looked in the mirror and smiled. It was a black dress with red lace at the edges. It went just to her knees while the neckline was short but not revealing.

Laying the dress on the bed she picked out a pair of black stockings and a pair of black shoes with the same red tinting the sides. She took a breath and got into the shower.

As the warm water hit her, she thought about how this was her first Valentine's date in a long time. Hearing the alarm on her phone, which was loudly letting her know she only had an hour left to get ready, she quickly finished up and got out.

After what seemed like hours, she looked in the mirror. The woman staring back at her was a stranger that she hoped to get to know. And just as she slipped on her second shoe the inevitable knock sounded at her door.

Slowly opening the door she gasped at the man standing at her door. He looked like he just stepped out of a Men's Warehouse commercial. He had on slick black suit, a matching tie and nicely shined dress shoes.

"Good evening Dinah, May I come in"? The man asked softly. She nodded and stepped aside. As he passed he whispered in her ear, his accent clear as day and said, "your looking real sexy tonight baby".

Feeling like she was going to melt where she stood she coughed and straightened herself up. "Thank you Frank, your looking mighty fine yourself this evening" Dinah said with a smile. Frank grinned.

"Shall we get going before I take that off of you" Frank said teasingly and couldn't help but laugh when Dinah turned a bright red. Grabbing her bag and stuffing her keys and a black box inside she said "let's go before I change my mind" and headed for the door. Frank followed, grinning all the way.

When they got to the carport, Frank showed her to his car. "You borrowed Curtis's car?" Dinah asked with a smirk. "Only the best for you" Frank said opening the passenger side door. Dinah felt that melting feeling again and with a squeaky thank you sat down in the passenger seat. Frank got in on the drivers side and they headed out.

The drive there was mostly silent except for a few grunts from Frank when traffic got heavy. Dinah used the quiet time to reassess the situation. There wasn't much she could do now. They were on their way and she had said yes but why? That's what she couldn't understand. This man had terrorized her and everyone around them for years but he also protected them. He was there for them. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt like she was about to cry. Thankfully they arrived at the restaurant and she was able to focus on that.

Smiling at Dinah, Frank got out of the car and walked around and opened her door. After thanking him, she accepted his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

She waited as he locked up the car and the two of them headed into the restaurant. After the waiter turned pale for a quick second reading the name on the reservation, they were shown to their table.

When the waiter left they both couldn't help but laughing. "I tend to do that to people" Frank said smirking, taking a short sip of the wine sitting in front of him. "I'm surprised you weren't Pete tonight" Dinah said laughing softly and taking a sip herself. "I thought since I was a free man now, I would use it to its full advantage" Frank said leaning back into the cushioned seat.

They could both feel the eyes on them but neither of them cared really. Their food came in a quick manor and they ate in relative silence. Finally, as Dinah was pushing around the last of her salad, Frank said something that took her by surprise.

"Dinah, when I lost Maria and the kids I honestly didn't think I would ever get here again but hell, here I am. I know it's probably not your thing but I got you a gift" Frank said quietly and she could hear the shaking in his voice and see him fighting back the tears.

Pulling a box out of his pocket he gently pushed it across the table. Dinah picked up the box, her own hands shaking, and slowly opened it. Inside was a diamond chain with a locket on it. "I love it" she said softly and felt a warmth inside when she saw Frank smile.

Getting up with the ease of a dancer, Frank went over, took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. "Looks beautiful on you Dinah" Frank said softly as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and sat back down.

Dinah took in a deep breathe and reached into her purse. Flipping the box around she decided she was at the point of no return anyways. "It's not as impressive as your gift but I thought it would mean a lot" she said handing Frank the box.

Frank's hands trembled a little as he opened up the small box. Inside was a gold ring attached to a chain. All the air in Frank's lungs mysteriously left his body. It wasn't any gold ring, it was Maria's. He thought he had lost it when he saved Amy.

"How?" Was all he could muster. "I went and looked over the hotel room after your fight with Pilgrim and I found it on his dresser. I was going to give it back sooner but never did. Thought tonight would be perfect" Dinah said looking at the floor and when Frank didn't respond she figured he was pissed.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled to her feet. Then she was pulled close to the man whom she had spent a good part of a year hunting. Instinctively, she placed her arms around his waist and as her hand settled on his hips she could feel the gun tucked inside his belt. She couldn't help but smile.

"Dinah, did you wear your gun on your upper thigh to turn me on?" Frank whispered in her ear. Dinah flushed red and said "that or to shoot you, you choose". A low, animalistic sound came from Frank's chest and she felt her body heat up.

Suddenly and without warning, Dinah was no longer on her feet but within Frank's strong arms. He slammed a roll of cash that was way to much for what they had and walked out of the restaurant with her in his arms.

He sat her in the passenger seat of their car, buckled her in and slammed the door. He then slid over the hood, opened the drivers side door and jumped into the front seat without missing a beat. He put on his seatbelt and turned the key.

The car seemed to reverberate the sound coming from Frank as it made that same growling sound. Without another wasted moment, they were on the street heading somewhere new. Dinah tried to watch where they were going but her body was reacting to the moment in a way she hadn't felt in many years.

The only noises she heard was Frank calling every driver who was obeying the speed limit and rules of the road an asshole. She couldn't help but laugh.

Finally, the car stopped in front of a nice hotel. With the swiftness of a cat, Frank was at her door and unbuckling her seat belt. Again she was lifted into his strong arms and carried into the building where they headed up the elevator to the eighth floor.

Like a man on an important mission, Frank stealthily pulled out the room key, unlocked the door and kicked it open all without missing a beat. Dinah just held onto his neck, her body screaming for him to be rough with her.

When the heavy hotel door finally shut, Frank locked all the locks and they headed inside. Once at the bed, Frank grabbed Dinah around the waist and threw her softly onto the bed. She allowed the moan inside her to escape making Frank look even more excited.

"Well special agent Dinah Madani, are you ready to be punished" Frank said with a cat like grin. When she nodded, he slipped his shirt off revealing the scars along with a six pack making her moan again. Grinning wider he took out his gun, shot the light. Shadows playing on the wall from the street lights were the only visible thing while the only sounds anyone could hear were those of what could've been two lions having a vicious fight.

The next morning Dinah turned over and found herself alone in bed. She sighed and chastised herself for believing it would've been anything more. She started sitting up when she heard the hotel door open.

Frank walked in with a full breakfast and a bouquet of roses. "I know yesterday was Valentine's Day but I thought you deserved roses and breakfast in bed" Frank said going over to her side, placing the flowers next to her and the tray on her lap.

Dinah's eyes watered and pulled Frank in for a deep kiss with her right hand. "Thank you Frank for everything" she said as he wiped away her tears. "No Dinah, thank you. I am ready to move on and I really hope it can be with you" Frank said his own eyes watering at the edges.

Dinah kissed the edges of his eyes and said softly "I would love to be your girlfriend Frank". Frank smiled and crawled onto the bed next to her.

The two of them spent the next couple days just like that. Two broken birds learning to love and fly again together.


	2. Don't Blink

Dinah woke up to the smell of coffee being brewed in the kitchen. She sat up slowly still in shock about what had taken place in the last few months.

First she had accepted a date with none other than Frank Castle, the man who had caused a lot of the stress in her life and now they were going steady.

He moved in a week after their first date and she's never really regretted it. She always had fresh coffee and he was a really good cook.

She didn't know what he did all day but she didn't pry. She knew for a fact that the punisher hadn't retired because they still got reports about him taking down drug lords and the such. She always found a way to sweep those under the mat quickly though.

She was shaken back into the Now with the sound of Frank humming a kids song to himself. She frowned slightly. Ever since she has gotten to know him on a personal level, she has been able to fully see what makes him tick.

The memory of his kids and wife are what drives him to continue his crusade. He never had once made her feel like she was just a replacement for his old family, but a continuation of it.

One night, laying in bed she traced one of the smaller scars on his forearm. He told her the story of how he took his kids skiing and his son thought he was some sort of daredevil and he tried a slope that was to big for him. Frank had to grab him and they both tumbled into a tree. His son came out fine but Frank got pthe memento on his arm.

He even introduced her to them. Taking her to their graves and introducing her one by one to them as well. They had spent the day cleaning their graves up and planting some fresh flowers. Dinah had brought a train for Frank Jr's grave and a dinosaur for Lisa's. She also laid a fresh bouquet of Maria's favorite flowers on her grave. It was one of the most painful yet most joyous moments they had made together.

She then heard the other bedroom door shut causing her to smile. They had brought Amy back from Florida and they legally adopted her, well she did but if and that was a big if, Frank ever asked her to marry him and she said yes he would be added to the adoption papers as well.

Dinah was about to get out of bed when frank appeared in the doorway with a cup of fresh coffee and breakfast for two in bed.

"Good morning sleepy head" Frank said with a laugh. "It can't be that late" Dinah said but gasped when she looked at the clock and it was 10:30. "Why in the blazes did you let me sleep so long Frank, I have work" Dinah said starting to get up but was gently pushed back on the bed by Frank who never once lost control of their breakfast.

"No you don't Dani, I called them and told them you were taking a sick day" Frank said kissing her temple and placing the breakfast between them. "Now eat up, I want to take you somewhere" Frank said looking uneasy.

Dinah kisses his cheek. "What's wrong darling?" She asked not really expecting an answer so she wasn't upset when he just said "nothing" and started setting up their breakfast trays.

They ate quietly. She kept looking at his face for any sort of signal or sign but like always he was unreadable.

When they both finished, Frank kisses her on the forehead and proceeded to take the dishes to the kitchen. Dinah heard the water start and dishes being done. She started to get a little worried because he hates doing the dishes and whenever he did them he had some sort of news to drop.

When the water stopped running, Frank reappeared and started rummaging thru his clothes. "Shall I be getting dressed as well" Dinah said trying to lighten the mood. "Ah sorry baby, I don't mean to be rushing anyone but if I don't do this now I won't ever and it needs done" Frank said with a stiff tone.

Dinah shook inside. "Oh god, he's breaking up with me" she thought and trying to keep calm on the outside slipped on a light sweater and some jeans.

Frank put on a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She watched as his hands slightly shook as he pulled his jeans up and wondered what was making a man like Frank so on edge.

Hearing Amy's door open Dinah said "is Amy coming?" Frank nodded and continued getting dressed. The man was shaken and wasn't opening up to her at all.

About an hour later, the three of them were in the car heading somewhere. Frank still wouldn't tell them where and Dinah wasn't going to force him.

She heard Amy sigh in the backseat and then saw her put her headphones on through the rear view mirror. Dinah leaned her head back against the headrest and waited.

The care quietly pulled onto a gravel road and Dinah knew exactly where they were headed. They were going to his wife and kids graves. "Ah lord he's breaking up with me here" she thought to herself wanting to scream.

As they pulled up she saw Curtis and David standing there. Dinah still hasn't registered the fact that Curtis got with that political monster. Curtis keeps saying it was all his parents but Dinah just couldn't shake it yet,

As the car stopped Frank's shaking hands got worse and her stomach felt like it was going to release everything from it.

Amy got out first and headed over to Curtis and David and turning to face the car when she got there. Dinah was now wondering if he was breaking up with her or if they were all there to witness frank killing her. That thought didn't help her uneasy stomach.

Frank got out next and went to her side of the car. "Oh wow he's even being gentlemanly about this" she thought to herself as he opened her door. He put his hand out and she took it and he gently helped her out.

Letting Frank guide her, they headed to a spot that was right in the middle of the three graves. The sight of the child angels on top always made Dinah's chest tighten.

Frank pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. She closed her eyes. She wouldn't show fear. If this is how she was going to go, she accepted it.

"Don't open your eyes Dani, don't even blink" Frank said. Dinah just stood where she was, frozen in place and did as she was told.

"One Batch, Two Batch" she heard Frank say and then she heard the gun go off and a thud. He had shot someone or something that was for sure.

"You can open your eyes now Dani" Frank said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. As she did she saw the body of a man lying behind him.

"He was gonna kill you Dani, he had been watching the apartment since this morning. I asked Curtis to be here Incase he wasn't alone. I didn't want you to witness the devil in me come out again that's why I had you close your eyes" Frank said his voice cracking through tears.

Dinah pulled back, cupped Frank's face in her hands and said softly "let me see that devil Frankie because he is a part of the man I love".

Frank looked at her and the tears flowed. "Dinah Madani, I didn't think anyone could love all sides of me like Maria but then I found you. I know this isn't a normal place to ask a question like this but we aren't normal people so here I go" Frank said and got down to one knee.

Dinah started to cry. She never thought this day would come but here it was. "Agent Dinah Madani, will you do me the honours of being Mrs. Dinah Castle" Frank said and brandished a gold ring.

Dinah tried to talk but the words wouldn't come. She took a deep breath and said "yes". Frank slipped the ring on her finger and the two embraced in a deep, passionate kiss.

Later that day, with Amy, Curtis and David, the couple celebrated with a true Italian dinner and a giant chocolate cake.

That night the moonlight beamed through the window highlighting the engaged couple in bed. "This is all happening so fast" Dinah said snuggling her head against Frank's bare chest. "That's how we like it baby. Curtis has said many times that I don't know how to stay still" Frank said with a laugh. "He's right about that" Dinah said closing her eyes. Frank rubbed her back for awhile and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. A New Journey

Today was the day. They were really going to go through with it.

Dinah was rushing around like she was about to go out on a field mission. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was a small venue, a few of their friends and then a small reception.

Though some of the people she didn't know that well. Frank had of course invited Karen Page and in-turn she invited her fiancé Matt Murdock who invited his best friend Foggy Nelson who invited his fiancé, Brett Mahoney, a man who seemed to hate her with every fiber of his body. Curtis and David would be there as well, David and Sara Lieberman. As well as their kids, Leo and Zach. Leo would be their flower girl, and some of his old army buddies he still trusted.

Her list was a lot shorter. Basically her parents, Sam and Rafi. She sighed. She wasn't good at making friends but she wasn't going to worry about that.

Karen had become a close friend so she was going to be her maid of honor and of Curtis was going to be Frank's best man.

Looking in the mirror she couldn't believe she was looking at herself. The white flowing gown with a long train was to beautiful to be on her.

They wanted to just go to the courthouse but her parents insisted on at-least a small ceremony. Since they had literally saved her soon to be husbands life, they agreed.

Karen came in and straightened the vale. "You'll be next Karen" Dinah teased. Karen blushed and busied herself. "Matt and I are waiting for awhile. Still can't believe you've only been together for six months and your already getting married" Karen said, not with judgement but more of as a question.

"Frank has always lived in the fast lane and I'm just going at his pace. Plus I think it's better for the both of us. Makes us both not question our choice to death until we kill it and throw it away. I've ruined many relationships that way and I couldn't do it again" Dinah said realizing Karen's the first person she's ever said that too.

Karen gave her a big hug. "Thank you Dinah for allowing me to be a part of your big day. I'm so happy for both of you" Karen said smiling.

Just when Dinah was about to strike up another conversation the music played. "Guess it's time to face the music" Karen said jokingly and they headed to the hall.

Her dad met them at the entrance way and Karen ran up to where Frank and the others stood. She looked at Matt and realized what Dinah meant by allowing things to wait. Her and Matt couldn't wait. They needed to move as well.

Wrapping her arm through her dads, they walked up the aisle. As Leo followed throwing the rose petals, Amy ran up and gave Dinah a hug and almost broke Dinah when she said "I'm happy for you mom". Dinah hugged her tightly and didn't want to let go but her dad reminded her someone else needed to see her.

Releasing Amy from her death grip and making sure she got sat back down next to her mom, Dinah continued the walk to the front.

Frank stood there, in a ravishing black suit and tie and a smile that just made her heart melt. Her dad hugged her and then gave her hand to Frank. "You take care of her now son, or I will make sure you stop breathing" her dad whispered in his ear and headed to his seat.

"Your dad is as protective as me" Frank said smiling again. Dinah laughed and it began.

Though it was only a half an hour, it seemed like eternity before the minister said "you may kiss the bride" and they kissed. They kissed long and hard. Neither of them ever wanting to let go. Both of them scared if they did the other would vanish.

But finally, at the prying of their guests they headed to the reception hall. There they cut the wedding cake, Frank had his first father daughter dance with Amy and then it was time for the spotlight dance.

Frank put one arm around his blushing bride and took her hand in the other. The music started up. Frank had chosen The Dance by Garth Brooks and it fit him perfectly. They danced close while everyone disappeared around them.

"I love you so much Dani, and I will never let anyone hurt you" Frank said as the moved across the dance floor. "I love you as well but all I need is for you to never let me go without a fight Frankie" Dinah said kissing his cheek. "That will never happen Dinah Castle" Frank said and the two kissed.

After the party they said goodbye to their friends, Amy in the car and headed for their next adventure. Much to everyone else's chagrin, the two didn't want a formal honeymoon, they had something else in mind.

Pulling up to the hospital, Frank helped Amy out of the back seat and went to the trunk. Inside was a car seat and a baby bag. He put the car seat where Amy was sitting and placed the bag over his shoulder.

They headed inside where they are met by the social worker and led to the new born ward.

There in one of the beds was their daughter. At just a couple days old she had lost her mom at birth and her dad overseas. The social worker was a friend of David's and had talked them into taking her in. Frank pulled Dinah close.

"What shall we name her?" He asked never taking his eyes off the baby. "Lisa Maria Castle" Dinah said without hesitation. Frank looked at her, mouth agape but didn't say anything just pulled her close and kissed her.

"Can you two stop being gross now and take me and my sister home now" Amy groaned. Frank pulled her in. "We are leaving now kid" Frank said with a smile. "Finally rough road" Amy said with a laugh and pulled away earning a groan from Frank.

After finishing the paperwork, they put Lisa Maria in the car, Dinah opted to sit in the back with the baby and Amy would be in front.

As they headed home Frank looked back at the two in the backseat and over at Amy. He promised himself then and there that no matter what, he would protect his new family the way he couldn't protect his other one. Maria and the kids would want that.

Suddenly he heard it, he heard the laughter of Lisa and Frank Jr. in his heart. Smiling and wiping away tears, Frank continued his journey to a new chance at life. 


End file.
